Personal Isolation
by Bloomosity-TheOneShotWriter
Summary: Will thinks back while walking in a dark alley. He recieves terrible news, but the new is delivered by the person he dreaded to see most. Isolation- Alter Bridge. WARNING! CHARACTER DEATH. One-Shot, Be brutally honest! REWRITTEN in 2nd chapter
1. Authors Note

**(AN_ IMPORTANT PLEASE READ! ALright the review I have gotten indicated me that the end of _Personal Isolation_ was very rushed. And it was true, so I have edited and ultimately tweaked the ending. I made it a bit longer in the process but no matter. The UPDATED version is in the next chapter... Enjoy! )**

**~ Huggles, Blooom**


	2. REAL THING!

**~(A.N- Welcome! I'm finally back to FF, after months of reading and sports. Joining a new fandom, redoing my profile, changing my writing concepts and status. As always the inspiration for this is a song. The song: Isolation- Alter Bridge. The song has nothing to do with the narration, mostly for the dramatics of it all. P.S- If anyone knows Will's actual age could you let me know? I'm guessing 17, but I could be wrong. WARNING: Language and Character death. EDIT~ The ending has been rewritten, after several rereading I'm ashamed of the end. It's rushed. Ugh, anyway after considering the list of songs on my iPod that could very well relate to Will/Tessa (For I dislike Tessa/Jem, Jem deserves someone more like him and less… I don't know. )~**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of it. The amazingly talented Cassie Clare owns ID and the very epic Alter Bridge owns the song**

_Title: _Personal Isolation

_Author: _Bloomosity

_Characters: William Herondale, Tessa Gray_

_William Herondale, 17, POV:_

Will walked down the darkly lit London alley. His mind wandering, he closed his blue eyes in irritation, only to snap them back open with frustration, "That blasted girl," He muttered darkly. Tessa Gray, the girl who had haunted his mind ever since he saved her from the damn brothel. She brought out emotions that Will didn't want to be seen, and when these bloody emotions threatened to spill over is when he snapped at her to leave.

_When all is lost to you insidewhen all the darkness takes the light_

As it was, Will would fight the demons in the shadow world, but could not fight his own inner ones. Like his internal darkness was swallowing the light that made him pleasurable, thus creating the annoyingly witty and arrogant man that he was. But the light resurfaced, and he couldn't put his finger to the cause.

_The ritual it has begunand now you tear away from everyone_

_Disconnected so alone yeahSevered ties from all you know_

He would become withdrawn, pulling away from his companions and forcing himself into the hunt even more than he ever should. Like he was orchestrating some sort of system of closure with himself, guarding whatever he could and let the pent up anxiety of it all spill into his fighting._Isolation Brings you to the endUntil you love again_

He always felt alone, but never like this. Like there was a piece missing, but it was like naming the light that had reappeared, he couldn't figure out why or what it was. It was like a new thing had come and shined brightly into his life, it felt like he may get out of the darkness and into the light, only to have a piece of his being missing and shoved forcefully back into the darkness. Without any hope of getting back near to the surface.

_Isolation If you could only seeWhat will come to beYeah!_

He though about what he had said when he was speaking to Tessa in the attic, who he had snapped at her and practically drove her into Jem's arms. A flare of jealousy shot through Will, starting in his toes and settling behind his eyes. He shut his eyes briefly, to see the picture of Jem and Tessa's walk, Jem's hand on her elbow, the two laughing like they couldn't care less about the Magister or the automatons. Will shook his head sadly, knowing he had no right to be jealous, he didn't deserve her. Jem did, he was civil and would treat Tessa right.

_Justify you waste awayYou dare to dream but still you're too afraid_

Will rarely fell asleep anymore, afraid of what he would see in his dream world. Dreams of Tessa were simply unbearable, like God was taunting him with the very thing he could not have. Or he would see Jem with Tessa, making the darkness even deeper than it already was. One day he would drown in it, it would escalade to the point where Will would not be able to handle the sight. He would leave, breaking her heart even more, but as long as he would ensure she would be taken care of.

_And now you're broken and deceivedLost to live this cruel realityYou're disconnected so aloneSevered ties from all you know_

He would go rogue, finding a place to live and start hunting on his own, knowing he probably wouldn't find someone to put up with his problems. He would have to break away from everyone, even Jem, his _parabati_ There would be no way he could leave any trace of himself, just to get away from it all._Isolation Brings you to the endUntil you love againIsolation If you could only seeWhat will come to be Yeah!Maybe you'll standMaybe you'll give and break to find another way_

But, what if there was another way, he thought, grasping at the thought. Maybe I could just driver her so far away from me that she would forget those rare kisses and the time where he'd been so careless around her that she'd seen a glimpse of what he'd felt for her. To drive the wedge so far down she'd act like I'd never existed, like I was an animal who deserved nothing, He thought, a ghost of a bitter smile on his face.

_And make things betterMaybe you'll findA life you can live and learn to love along the way_

It would hurt us both more, he shot down the thought with a brisk input of logical thinking. She would be the death of him, he knew that now. He accepted it, thinking that all along. Any woman who can get under his skin to make him so angry and yet so curious infuriated him, infuriated with himself for letting his façade down enough to let the girl get to him.

_And make things betterAnd make things betterIsolation Brings you to the endUntil you love againIsolation If you could only seeWhat will come to beYeah!_

And then before mentioned blasted girl came running, unshed tears making her eyes shine and look glassy. Will's stress level instinctively jumped as he braced himself for what was about to come.

"Will! It's Jem! He's gone and done something incredibly awful, and it's my entire fault!" She said the last part softly, as if she was afraid of her voice cracking. Her lower lip trembled slightly, and his guard dropped once again. She just look so damn beautiful, even when she was about to burst into tears. It was infuriating.

"Tess, what's happened to Jem? Is he alright?" I asked lowly, unsure of what had happened.

She sniffed softly, "We were fighting, about you actually, while we were on our walk earlier. I had assumed he had gotten over it, but we went for a walk again and automatons attacked, he hadn't taken his medicine, Will! He purposely didn't take it, and now he's dead. It's my entire fault," She looked up at my face, which had gone blank, the tears spilled over, turning into chest heaving sobs.

"Tess, it isn't your fault. No matter what do not think it is your fault, I think Jem had been planning this for a while," He soothed, placing his arm around the mourning girl._You're disconnected so aloneWhat will come to be?You're disconnected so alone_

His mind fully digested the meaning of her words, he felt the light that was again placed inside him, the piece in its place. He could now name the source of these things, it was her. Tessa Gray was causing him to see and feel whole again. He knew now that he couldn't leave her, even if it would be the most selfish thing he would ever do.

"Tess let's get you home, and remember. This was not your fault, Jem loved you to much to hurt you this way," Will softly whispered in her ear, she leaned into him, happy for the comfort that she would never get again. _Just as I do_, he thought to himself, but as the light came back into his eyes it quickly died out. His chest tightened and his head whirled, Jem, who was never afraid of death as he knew it would come soon enough, who put others before himself was gone, dead. Will's brother in arms, his brother in everything but blood, just gone. Will felt a wave of guilt wash over him, nearly suffocating him.

_If he wasn't out here sulking he might have been able to stop him, if only he had been there_, Will thought, furious with himself for letting this happen. He vaguely felt Tessa look at him with pleading eyes, his shoulders sagged mournfully. He felt like hitting something, like he wanted to take his rage of his friend's death out on something that would hit back, or would hurt him bad enough that he might forget the pain of his loss.

"_Will,"_ Tessa voice broke through his thoughts and by the concerned look on her face it appeared that she had been trying for his attention for a while, "There wasn't anything you could have done Will, you yourself said it he may have been planning this for a while," She said, as if she had guessed what he was thinking. He swore to himself silently, realizing that he had let her inside once again, while he was lost in his thoughts. He cursed himself silently, knowing that he had gotten his wish. That Tessa was his, but yet it had come at a terrible price.

**~(So? How bad was it? Be brutally honest. Please! This is just a one-shot so no more chapters for this thing. Isn't me or does it seem like Herondales solve everything by hitting or killing something?)~**

**~*~*~ Bloomosity(TOW)**


End file.
